Bienvenu chez les Noah
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Dur dur d'être un Noah. Avec le Comte Millénaire qui complexe sur son poids, les Jasdavid toujours aussi casse-pied, Road la petite peste, Tyki le beau gosse célibataire - plus pour très longtemps -...non mais quelle famille ! ATTENTION SPOILER
1. La pub L'Oréal

**Titre : Bienvenu chez les Noah**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Genre : Humour, parodie, crack (un peu de shounen-aï, de temps en temps)**

**Rating : K+**

**Avertissement : Attention, attention, cette fic fait SPOILER de tous les scan parus à ce jour. Cependant, elle ne tient pas compte du contexte historique dans lequel se déroule -Man..donc je conseille à ceux qui recherchent des écrits fidèles et sérieux de se retirer dès maintenant...je dis cela car je connais deux trois personnes sur le fandom qui sont assez tatillonne; et moi, je ne prétend pas faire de l'art ici. Ce recueil est fait pour s'amuser, rien d'autre, je le crains. (oui, c'est un recueil...d'après mes prévisions, il y aura au moins 19 chapitres)**

**ENjOY**

* * *

- Tyki, pousse-toi !, s'exclama la petite Road en bousculant le pauvre Tyki Mikk qui faisait sa sieste sur le sofa.

- Oui, pousse-toi Tyki-pon, dis gentiment le Comte Millénaire en posa son large derche sur le malheureux canapé qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui gémit monstrueusement sous le poids du gros.

Encore heureux que Skinn n'était pas là…le sofa n'aurait pas supporté.

- Passe-moi la télécommande Relo, demanda le Comte au parapluie.

- Tout de suite Comte-sama !, répondit la citrouille qui prit la dite télécommande dans sa bouche et l'apporta au Comte.

Tyki se tassa au bout en grommelant le Comte alluma la télé et des voix se mirent à brailler.

- Pourquoi faut-il qu'on regarde déjà ?, grogna le brun d'un ton boudeur en croisant les bras - il aurait bien continuer à roupiller, lui.

- Parce que si tu regardes pas on t'explose la cervelle !, rugit David en pointant son revolver sur la tempe de Tyki par derrière, Jasdero faisant de même sur l'autre tempe.

- Chut, silence, ça va commencer !, s'écria Road, tout excitée.

A la télé apparue une superbe chevelure blonde qu'on agite, captant les reflets du soleil, et en fond sonore, une voix off « Pour que vos cheveux restent souples et brillants, utilisez L'Oréal ».

Puis la tête blonde se retourne, et Jasdavid dans sa robe moulante rouge sourit au téléspectateur d'un air sinistrement joyeux.

« L'Oréal parce que je le vaux bien ». Et les cheveux se mirent à attaquer la caméra, et un hurlement jaillit hors champs - sûrement le caméraman qui s'est pris un cheveux dans l'œil.

La Comte éteignit la télé.

Il y eut un lourd silence.

Puis Road éclata d'un rire strident bien moqueur et les jumeaux partirent se cacher.


	2. Régime

**Le pauvre Comte Millénaire ! Entre Tyki et Cross qui le traite de gros, pas étonnant qu'il complexe.**

**En même temps...c'est vrai qu'il est énorme !**

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ?! J'ai la dalle !!, gueula David en voyant le Comte rentré à la maison avec des sacs de course - il revient de chez Carrefour.

Lui et son frère se jetèrent sur les sac et fouillèrent avidement dedans.

- Heu ?, balbutia le mioche au khôl dégoulinant, un paquet de biscuit Sveltesse dans une main, une boîte de soupe diététique dans l'autre.

- Hih !, gargouilla son frère blond, tenant lui-même deux plats préparés Weight Watchers.

- Et oui, déclara Road en pénétrant dans la cuisine et en s'appuyant au chambranle de la porte pour se délecter de la mine déconfite des jumeaux. Notre Prince a décidé de commencer un régime !

- C'est la faute à Tyki-pon, pleurnicha à moitié le gros lard aux petite lunettes. Il n'arrête pas de me faire des réflexions ! Alors j'ai décidé de changer…

- Et pour aider notre cher Prince, nous allons le soutenir en nous nourrissant de la même manière, ajouta Road avec un grand sourire sadique. Remerciez Tyki.

Les jumeaux levèrent la tête comme un seul homme, les yeux leur sortant des orbites :

- TYKIIIII ON VA TE TUEEEEEEER !!

…

Tyki, en train de signer un formulaire d'inscription pour un casting, sentit son oreille bourdonner. Il secoua la tête et continua d'écrire des petites croix sur le papier - Tyki ne sait pas écrire, alors il fait des petites croix.


	3. Star Ac

**Attention les yeux, voici le retour de Tyki !! ça va faire mal !**

* * *

La télé était allumé ce soir chez les Noah. L'ambiance n'était pas à la fête en cette fin de soirée.

Premièrement, à cause du menu.

- Je veux des hamburgeeeeers, gémit Jasdero tandis que les larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux, effaçant son maquillage.

David fit la grimace. Lui aussi voulait le retour des hamburgers. Il jeta un coup d'œil assassin à sa cuillère de soupe sans goût.

Skinn Boric avait préféré s'éclipser et aller au resto. Shirley et Lulubell s'étaient également trouvé des prétextes aussi fallacieux que pratiques pour ne pas participer aux repas depuis que le Comte s'était lancé pour défi de maigrir de dix kilos en deux mois.

Seuls les gosses étaient forcés de suivre tonton Millénaire dans sa descente aux Enfers, et tout ça à cause Tyki.

David se mit à ruminer - « Enfoiré ! Salaud ! » - pendant que Road finissait son troisième bol de soupe et que le Comte rajoutait quelques croûtons à l'ail dans le liquide verdâtre qu'ils se forçaient tous à avaler.

La deuxième raison pour laquelle l'ambiance était mauvaise, c'était à cause du programme télé.

- Mes chers amis, nous sommes de retour après cette courte page de pub - « Courte mon œil ! » marmonna David - pour décider qui va rester au château !, s'exclama Nikos Aliagas en agitant le bras joyeusement.

Road lâcha sa cuillère et fixa le regard sur l'écran.

- Si vous voulez voter pour votre candidat préféré, composez le numéro qui s'affiche en bas de votre écran…mais d'abord, revoyons les prestations de nos différents participants !

Les jumeaux poussèrent un soupir exaspéré.

- Mais on les a déjà vu trois fois depuis le début de l'émission !, s'indigna David.

- Chut !, l'enjoignit Road.

Une fille un peu rondelette apparu sur l'écran et se mit à chanter. C'est alors qu'une nuée de papillons noirs se jetèrent sur elle et la dévorèrent. Ensuite, un jeune homme maigre au pantalon large fit son entrée. Il se prit les pieds dans un chapeau haut de forme qui traînait là et tomba, se fracassant le crâne contre l'avant-scène.

Un garçon au look baggy prit sa place et se mit à chanter du rap, quand soudain un tentacule noir vînt s'enrouler autour de son cou et le tirer violemment en arrière.

Puis, vînt Tyki. Il arborait son plus beau sourire qui fit craquer toutes les filles dans la salle où était tournée l'émission, et on entendit un tas de cris hystérique d'hormones en furie, et des petites culottes qui volaient çà et là dans les airs - et même des caleçons par-ci par-là.

Tyki saisit le micro et se mit à entonner « Sex baby, sex » de Superbus. (oui, Tyki a mauvais goût; les producteurs adorent ça).

- Maintenant que vous avez fait votre choix, interrompit Nikos en plein milieu, à vos portables et décidez…qui de Tyki et de….heu…Tyki ou de …écoute à son oreillette Tyki….et de écoute encore, l'air mal à l'aise et de Tyki…sera le gagnant de cette 111ème édition de la Star Academy.

Sur l'écran apparaît une grande photo de Tyki Mikk, avec « tapez 1, 2, 3 ou 4 » marquez dessous.

- Je le crois pas, hallucina David en abandonnant sa soupe refroidie. Il a éliminé tous ses concurrents !

Road ne l'écoutait pas car elle tapait frénétiquement sur les touches de son portable rose fushia.

Le Comte - qui avait mangé tous les croûtons et qui n'avait presque pas touché à la soupe - alla éteindre la télé et tout le monde alla se coucher, un sentiment d'extrême lassitude pesant sur leurs épaules - sauf Road qui ressemblait à une groupie et qui continua à envoyer des sms.


	4. The Dark Knight

**Du RoadxAllen. Huhuhu ! J'aime beaucoup le RoadxAllen. Comment faire un couple plus improbable, et pourtant...il existe pour de vrai !!**

**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu The Dark Knight (le dernier Batman au ciné, vous savez ?), j'ai quand même fait en sorte que ce soit compréhensible, et que les spoilers ne soient pas trop importants.**

**PS : Road, on dirait un peu moi à la sortie de la salle après avoir vu le film...**

* * *

A première vu, un couple d'adolescents qui sort d'une salle de cinéma, c'est un spectacle tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire…

Sauf quand il s'agit d'Allen Walker et de la charmante Road Camelot.

- J'ai a-do-ré !, s'exclama la jeune fille avec enthousiasme en serrant le bras du jeune homme contre elle.

Jeune homme verdâtre qui avait l'air sur le point de vomir.

- Ah. Tant mieux, marmotta le garçon aux cheveux blancs avec un effort visible.

- Surtout le Joker. Il était vraiment cinglé...JE L'AI TROUVE SUPERBEAU ! Enfin, moins que toi bien sûr, mon Allenouchet !

- Allenouchet ?, hallucina le pauvre Allen, en plein cauchemar - en parlant de cauchemar, il est sûr que The Dark Knight va lui en donner ce soir; trop de violence. Et le visage de cet homme, celui qui brûle…brrr - remarquant à peine la comparaison peu flatteuse. Il se mit à trembler et à regarder nerveusement autour de lui, prêt à voir surgir un monstre peinturluré des ruelles sombres.

- Tu as froid ?, demanda la Noah tandis qu'ils marchaient dans la rue pour rentrer.

- J'ai peuuuur !, pleura le gosse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Batman n'existe pas dans la vraie vie.

- Mais c'est pas Batman qui fait le plus peur voyons !, s'exclama le garçon traumatisé d'un ton indigné - pour essayer de chasser l'image d'un Batman se faisant bouffer le bras par un rottweiller dans le film.

Road haussa les épaules et éclata d'un grand rire sardonique de démon dans un film d'horreur - Michaël Jackson, tu peux aller te rhabiller.

Allen frissonna et accéléra le pas.

- Je veux rentrer. Je commence à avoir mal au ventre.

- Ça doit être la trouille. Ou alors c'est le poison que j'ai saupoudré dans les pop-corn…, déclara la Noah avec un sourire effrayant.

Allen la contempla, bouche bée.

- Tu as…

Il s'effondra, face contre terre, sous les éclats de rire hystériques de la folle - folie meurtrière s'entend - amoureuse.

- La prochaine fois, on va voir Wall-E ?, demanda Road Camelot avec un air suppliant de petite fille gâtée.

Évidement, Allen ne lui répondait pas, trop occupé à convulser.


	5. Tokio Hotel

**Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas fan de ce groupe, que je n'ai rien à voir avec eux, que je ne fais pas leur promo et que je ne suis pas folle. Merci de votre compréhension XD**

**A part ça, vous saviez que Bill et Tom Kaulitz sont jumeaux...pourtant à voir leurs coiffures on dirait pas...un peu comme David et Jasdero XD**

* * *

Jasdero et David entrèrent avec fracas dans la chambre d'hôtel en défonçant la porte à grand coup de pied.

- CROSS, nous sommes là pour toi !, s'écrièrent-ils avant de s'apercevoir que la pièce était vide.

- Oh zut !, fit Jasdero. Il s'est encore enfui, hi !

- L'enfoiré !, rugit David en se jetant sur le lit.

Il y trouva un papier.

_Je vous attendrais ce soir au concert de Tokio Hotel. Signé : Marian Cross_

- Ha ha, cette fois on le tient !, ricana le brun en froissant le papier dans son poing, un air sinistre sur le visage.

…

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans la salle. Il y avait foule : que des jeunes filles entre treize et seize ans, vêtues de t-shirt noir avec le nom de leur groupe favoris écrit en blanc dessus.

David et Jasdero se sentaient presque à l'aise parmi toutes ces folles à tendance gothique.

- Hiiiii, regardez…C'est Bill et Tooooom !!

Mais tout à coup ils se sentirent nettement moins bien quand les groupies les encerclèrent en les regardant avec convoitise. Elles se rapprochaient, la bave aux lèvres…

…

Quelque part, dans les coulisses de la scène, Cross observait le spectacle en riant de bon cœur.

- Hiiiiiiiii, mes habiiiiiiits !!, s'écria la voix de Jasdero, bientôt étouffée par les kyatage des fangirls en furie.


	6. Manger Bouger

**Pauvre Comte Millénaire, toujours aussi gras malgré son régime...**

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fout encore devant la télé ?, grogna David.

Allongé sur le canapé, il mit son pied sous le nez de Tyki qui était assis à l'autre bout.

- Hey !, grogna celui-ci en regrettant d'avoir quitter le château pour retourner à la maison.

Il rejeta la jambe du gosse qui se mit à ricaner. C'est alors que Jasdero revînt avec le paquet de pop-corn; il sauta sur le canapé, atterrissant sur les jambes repliées de David qui poussa un cri de douleur et lui donna un coup derrière la tête.

- Hii !, fit Jasdero tandis que David lui piquait les pop-corn pour se consoler.

- Ça va bientôt être l'heure !, s'exclama Road en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir.

- Aaaah, ma petite Road, tu es enfin là !, s'écria Shirley avec un enthousiasme et un amour débordants. Nous n'attendions plus que toi !

Dans deux autres fauteuils, Skinn Boric et Lulubell se taisaient. Le baraqué parce qu'il boudait, la jeune femme parce qu'elle fixait l'écran de télé avec avidité.

- Où est le Prince ?, demanda David en mâchant des friandises.

- Il est resté dans sa chambre. Il a peur de voir le résultat, déclara Road.

Shirley, d'un geste théâtral, tendit la télécommande et changea de chaîne.

Le Comte Millénaire apparut sur l'écran, sur un fond rose avec des fleurs.

« Bonjour les enfants »

Les Noah se turent, les yeux exorbités.

« Vous savez, moi aussi j'aime les hamburgers (un hamburger lui passa sous le nez). Et les pizzas (maintenant, une pizza volante), et les sucettes (une ribambelle de sucreries)… »

Dans son coin, Skinn poussa un grognement d'assentiment.

« Mais je ne fais pas de sports, et je mange entre les repas. Et c'est pourquoi je suis gros (gros plan sur le bide du Comte) ! Alors…s'il vous plaît les enfants…mangez équilibré ! (retour sur le visage au sourire ultra Bright du Comte) »

Et le Comte Millénaire disparu pour laisser place à un slogan écris en gros caractères vert : Ne pas manger trop gras, trop sucré !

Shirley éteignit la tv.

- C'était merdique, marmonna David, encore éberlué.

- Eh bien…, commença Shirley, hésitant.

- C'était merdique, répéta Tyki, emphatique, en allumant une cigarette.

Skinn se leva en grommelant « pourquoi m'a-t-on fait perdre mon temps avec ces âneries ? ». Lulubell quant à elle restait sans voix, préférant se taire.

Road haussa les épaules.

- Bon, peut-être que c'était nul, mais si vous le dites au Prince, il risque de faire une dépression.

C'est alors que Lulubell se leva…et pointa deux gros flingues sur Tyki et David.

- Si jamais vous dites quoique ce soit de mal à Comte-sama, je vous jure que vous le regretterez !

Tyki leva les mains en l'air.

- Du calme la fangirl…

Scaaaary Lulubell…


	7. Hello Kitty

**Je me rend compte que j'ai cité beaucoup de marques dans cette fic...c'est pas grave !! :) mais j'espère que vous connaissez, sinon le chapitre tombe un peu à l'eau.**

**Je suis sûre que vous avez déjà ressenti ce que va ressentir David ici...quand vous rentrez dans la chambre de votre petite soeur ou petite cousine, ou petite nièce...**

* * *

Il n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'entrer dans l'antre de la terrible Noah Road Camelot.

Pourtant, David ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir et entra sans cérémonie - c'est-à-dire d'un coup de pied dans la porte- dans la petite chambre pour s'exclamer « Grouille, le dîner est prê… ».

Il s'arrêta. Il ouvrit grand les yeux…et contempla avec un mélange d'horreur et de fascination le spectacle qu'il avait devant lui.

A savoir Road. Dans sa chambre. Allongée sur son lit.

Road en train d'écrire dans son journal intime Hello Kitty, avec un stylo Hello Kitty, en fredonnant une chanson Hello Kitty, allongée sur une housse de couette Hello Kitty, entourée de peluches Hello Kitty, dans cette chambre à papier peint Hello Kitty, avec des bibelots Hello Kitty, et sur la porte un énorme poster Hello Kitty et une clef dans la serrure avec un porte-clef Hello Kitty, ainsi qu'une pancarte « Not disturb« Hello Kitty accrochée à la poignée, poignée elle-même décorée d'autocollants Hello Kitty.

- OVERDOOOOOOOOOOOSE !!, hurla le garçon en s'enfuyant.


	8. Pervers

**Quand j'étais en primaire, une dame est venu dans ma classe pour nous expliquer les droits des enfants et nous mettre en garde contre les mauvais traitements - on a même reçu un livre, avec des illustration; et sur la page "faites attention si un adulte que vous ne connaissez pas veut vous faire un cadeau" il y avait un géant devant un petit garçon, qui lui tendait un bonbon.**

**Tout ça pour dire que ce petit Racontage de Life a un rapport avec ce chapitre...**

**-**

Skinn Boric était assis tristement sur un banc, dans un parc. La tête et les épaules basses, il donnait à manger aux pigeons tout en se goinfrant de bonbons qui craquaient sous ses maxillaires énormes en forme de pierres tombales.

- Un régime ? Je t'en foutrais des régimes ! Saleté de petite merde de Tyki.

Le paquet de fraise tagada qu'il tenait dans son poing serré explosa. Il se mit à quatre pattes et ramassa prestement les petites boules rouges, les enfournant dans sa bouche avidement - avant que les pigeons n'attaquent.

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'une ombre le surplombait. Il releva la tête, intrigué.

Une petit garçon au visage poupon le regardait du haut de ses 1m20.

- Tu aimes les sucreries ?, demanda Skinn avec sa voix la plus rauque et menaçante.

- MAAAAAAAMAN, UN PERVEEEEEEERS PEDOPHIIIIILE !!, hurla le gosse en se précipitant sur sa mère assise au banc en face.

« Pervers ? Pédophile ? Moi ? » pensa Skinn en s'enfuyant avant que la maman hystérique n'appelle la police


	9. Fiançaille à la Noah

**Attention, aujourd'hui, la famille Noah est réunie au grand complet (enfin, ceux qu'on connaît, pour l'instant); ça va être un festival de conneries plus grosses les unes que les autres...une explosions de bêtises et d'âneries en tout genre...bref, EnJoY quoi XD**

**PS : non, je ne déteste pas Allen Walker (mdr) en fait je l'adore, il est trop mignon**

* * *

Grand silence chez la famille Noah. Et pourtant, on est en plein repas de famille. Aujourd'hui, c'est velouté de poireau, avec une asperge (pour faire trempette dans le liquide clair).

Mais étrangement, aucun des jumeaux ne gueulent. Skinn ne grogne pas un de ses fameux « je veux du sucré !! », Tyki ne fait aucune réflexion sarcastique dont il a le secret, et pour une fois, Shirley a calmé son fangirlisme latent.

Et Lulubell ? Ben, comme d'habitude : elle ne dit rien.

Seule Road assomme la tablée d'un discours plus qu'éloquent.

- Voilà, je vous présente mon a-do-ra-ble petit ami…ALLEN WALKER ! (quelle éloquence, vraiment)

Elle pinça la joue de l'a-do-ra-ble garçon aux cheveux blancs qui se trouvait près d'elle et que tout le monde dévisageait depuis cinq minutes en silence.

- N'est-il pas trognon, avec sa bouille d'enfant de chœur ? Mais attention Tyki, prévient-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à celui-ci. C'est une bête au poker…

Le beau gosse se contenta d'hausser une épaule et de sortir une cigarette toute tordue de sa poche.

- Dis-moi jeune homme…j'espère que tu es sérieux avec ma petite Road !, gronda Shirley toujours protecteur envers sa fille chérie. Parce que sinon, ça va mal aller pour toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu lui brise le cœur !

- NOUS TE HAISSONS !!, hurlèrent à l'unisson les jumeaux Jasdero et David.

- Hein ?, sursauta le pauvre Allen. Pourquoi ?

- Ton Maître est le Diaaaaaable ! Tout simplement le Diaaaaable !, pleurèrent-ils en se cachant de honte sous la table, toujours traumatisés par le dernier concert de Tokio Hotel, sous le regard amusé de Tyki Mikk, qui reporta enfin son attention sur le petit ami - et futur mari, à priori, vu comment Road y est littéralement attaché - de sa nièce.

- Parlons business…comme ça, tu sais jouer au poker ?

Mais avant qu'il n'est pu approfondir la question, Shirley l'interrompit.

- Tu dois savoir que ma petite Road est une fleur unique dans un jardin à la française ! Si jamais tu la déçois, je serais forcé…de te tueeeer !

- Voyons Papa, rit Road en agitant la main comme s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie.

- Je veux être demoiselle d'honneur, lança Lulubell, tout à trac.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Elle rougit et tenta de se justifier.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de quitter cet horrible pantalon strict pour une jolie robe.

Pour faire diversion - tout le monde regardait Lulubell avec une goutte derrière la tête - Road embrassa fougueusement Allen, ce dernier ne pouvant même plus respirer, devenant bleu.

- Woa, couleur intéressante !, qualifia Tyki en soufflant un peu de fumée.

- Je t'ai déjà dis mille fois d'aller fumer sous la véranda, pas dans la maison, grogna le Comte Millénaire en apportant les desserts - des crèmes chocolat Sveltesse, la seule chose que les jumeaux appréciaient dans le repas.

- Mais il fait froid !, marmonna le fautif en écrasant sa cigarette dans la moitié de potage qui restait dans son assiette.

- Tykiiii !! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça !?, couina le Comte d'une voix très féminine. Je comptais donner les restes à Lero !

- Ah…pardon, grommela le brun en se levant dans le but d'aller cloper tranquillement dehors et d'avoir ainsi la paix.

- Tyki, tu as vraiment besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi…une femme par exemple !

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de parler. Et un frisson glacé le parcourut

Shirley rivait sur lui son regard de psychopathe d'entremetteuse.

- Dites, coupa Skinn Boric d'un ton bourru. C'est normal que le gosse aux cheveux blancs soit devenu violet et tout raide ?

Shirley détourna le regard, et Tyki put s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

- Road chérie, dit le papa poule d'un ton nonchalant, lâche ton fiancé pour qu'il puisse aspirer de l'air. Tu sais, les humains ont besoin de ça pour vivre, sinon ils meurent…

- C'est tellement sucré…, gloussa Skinn en avalant sa crème chocolat d'une bouchée.

Et quand Road l'eut relâché, Allen pensa, tout en hoquetant : Est-ce que je dois VRAIMENT me marier avec cette fille, de surcroît qui a une famille pareille ?


	10. Blue boy

**Coucou**

**ça faisait longtemps ! En fait, j'avais un peu oublié cette fic dans un coin. Désolée, vraiment --"**

**Pour me rattraper, voici un chapitre consacré à Tyki et Shirley l'entremetteur XD vraiment pas doué. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Pour le prochain chapitre, je dois faire des recherches XD**

* * *

Tyki regarda à gauche. Il regarda à droite.

Et ne voyant plus Shirley, il put pousser un soupir de soulagement. Avant que quelqu'un l'enlace par la taille avec un « Tu danses beau brun ? »

…

Flash back :

- Noooooon, je veux paaaaaas !!!, criait Tyki en tirant toutes ses forces pour détacher son bras de l'emprise de son frère.

- Il faut qu'on te trouve une épouse, Tyki, ce n'est plus possible. Tu ne sais pas cuisiner, tu ne sais pas faire la lessive, et tu n'as jamais touché un balai de ta vie. Il te faut donc une FEMME !

- Dis donc, tu serais pas un peu macho par hasard ?, demanda notre beau gosse préféré en espérant gagner du temps. C'est le genre d'avenir que tu vois pour ta fille ?

Shirley se retourna vivement vers lui, les yeux flamboyants.

- PERSONNE ne fera faire les tâches ménagères à ma petite Road ! PERSONNE tu m'entends ?

Tyki déglutit. Effrayant le père. Pas étonnant que la fille soit une psychopathe.

- Hem. Et heu…où est-ce qu'on va ?

Shirley sourit.

- En boîte de nuit.

…

Voilà comment Tyki s'était retrouvé au milieu de la foule se déhanchant sur un rythme enfiévré sur une piste de danse éclairée par des lumières stroboscopiques de toutes les couleurs. Dès que Shirley l'avait lâché, il s'était enfui, espérant trouvé un coin tranquille.

Mais là, il avait un problème.

« Tu danses beau brun ? ». Déjà, si une femme lui avait dit ça, ça l'aurait un peu gêné. Il a beau se prétendre un mec moderne, il n'empêche que pour lui, une femme se devait d'être délicate et effarouchée.

Mais la question ne se posait même pas, car ce n'était pas une femme qui l'avait pris par la taille et entraîner de force dans un slow langoureux….

MAIS UN HOMME !!!!

…

- Le Blue Boy….c'est un nom sympa pour une discothèque, déclara Shirley en sirotant un cocktail au bar. Mais c'est bizarre, je ne vois aucune femme...

…

- Mais qu'est-ce que…?, s'effaroucha le beau Tyki Mikk.

- C'est la première fois que tu viens dans un club gay ?, lui demanda le type en rivant ses yeux maquillés aux siens, l'une de ses mains caressant discrètement la hanche de son partenaire.

- Hein ? Un club gay ?

Le jeune homme pouffa.

- Allez, décontractes-toi. On va bien s'amuser toi et moi.

Et il lui pelota les fesses.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG

…

Plus tard, de retour à la maison des Noah :

- SHIRLEEEEEEEEEEY !!!!!!!!

L'interpellé s'était enfermé dans un placard pour empêcher Tyki de le frapper avec un manche à balai. Tyki essayait frénétiquement de l'ouvrir.

- Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé ! Je ne savais pas que c'était un club gay, je te le jure ! Je voulais juste te trouver une bonne épouse ! Et puis ce n'est pas ma faute si tu t'es fait draguer, beau comme tu es, ce n'est pas étonnant !

- Les flatteries ne marchent pas sur moi !, gronda Tyki en maltraitant la poignée de la porte. Je vais te tuer pour m'avoir autant humilié !

Jasdero et David observaient la scène à une distance de sécurité raisonnable.

- C'est pas étonnant qu'on t'ai pris pour un gay, espèce de métrosexuel, ricana David.

- Hihi, acquiesça Jasdero.

Tyki leur jeta un regard terrifiant, et ils s'enfuirent en riant avant qu'il ne jette Tease sur eux.


End file.
